


A King's Lady

by DawnWave



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (I tried to keep it minimal), Character Bashing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Not Beta Read, Plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, Salt, Short One Shot, Wish Aways, written for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnWave/pseuds/DawnWave
Summary: A Wish Away lead to them meeting, a liar made sure they could stay together
Relationships: Jareth/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	A King's Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that wouldn't leave me alone and I would love to hear what people think. If you want to write more like this, go for it! I'd love to read it!

Marinette listened in stunned silence as her parents spewed their vitriol at her. Despite everything Lila had done, never once had Marinette thought her parents would believe a word that came out of the liar’s mouth. Unfortunately for the customers of Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie, Marinette’s parents had chosen to let rip at her as she had walked in the door having just finished her final exam from school. Slowly she closed her eyes and sighed.

“I never thought you would fall for a liar, I see I was wrong. Give me two hours to pack everything that is rightfully mine and I’ll be gone from your lives for good.” Marinette’s voice was forlorn as she spoke. 

Tears dripped from her eyes as she made her way up the stairs to her room. Once there she threw herself into sorting out all the material positions held within. It didn’t take her too long before there were four piles on the floor. One for rubbish, one for things she thought could go to charities, one for things her parents had bought for her and the final one for things she had bought for herself.

It was a sad reflection on her life that the largest pile in the room was everything she had bought for herself. A new sewing machine, several dress forms, mountains of fabrics, threads, buttons and other sewing necessities etc. In the pile was also the clothes she had made for herself and her sketchbooks. Most importantly the Miracle Box was also hidden within the pile. Marinette took one last look around the room to make sure nothing had been missed before she nodded.

“I wish for the Goblin King to take me away.”

*******************************************

Jareth had had a long day when Marinette’s call had been made, yet hearing her broken tone had made him frown. He had first met Marinette when Chris had wished Ella and Etta away while Marinette had been babysitting the three of them. Chris was too young to run the Labyrinth so Marinette had volunteered to do so in his place. Despite him giving her the standard two hour time penalty, Marinette had completed the Labyrinth within eight hours and the four of them had returned home. Ironically, Marinette had only been twelve at the time.

A year later Jareth had been bored and taking a walk through Paris when an Akuma attack had reunited him with Marinette. Sure she had been Ladybug at the time but he was a Fae so he had recognised her pretty quickly. It seemed she had remembered him and quickly made plans to meet up with him after the attack. The meeting had been the first of many and before they knew it, Marinette was designing clothes for him for whenever he had to deal with Wish Aways and even some of the more formal functions he had to attend.

Jareth had watched as Marinette grew in confidence regarding her designs and hero skills even as her confidence in her friends faded due to the influence of a liar. He had done what he could to punish the liar by sending some goblins to do what they did best but all it had done was make the liar target Marinette even more so he had called them back fairly quickly. Jareth was sure that he was one of the only people to see her true smile these days. When she had had to strip Chat Noir of his miraculous, Jareth had been the one to hold her as she cried. It hadn’t been a task Marinette wanted to do but Chat had pushed too far and Marinette had had no choice as Guardian thus she had had to act. 

Through her tears, Marinette had confessed how much she longed for the constant fight to end. How she wished to be free to feel all her emotions properly and how she wanted to leave Paris as it no longer held any happiness for her. Those few words of longing had been all Jareth had needed to release his Goblins on all of Paris. Soon they had tracked down Hawkmoth and Mayura and their Miraculi were soon in Marinette’s hands. While Paris, in general, started to recover, Marinette sunk deeper into herself as more lies were spun about her. 

Jareth had done all he could to help her but he knew better than anyone words held power and all he could do was wait.

_ “I wish for the Goblin King to take me away.” _

The words he had hoped Marinette would never utter floated through the air and Jareth sighed sadly. Since she had wished herself away there would be no one to run the Labyrinth for her. The kwami’s from the miraculi would follow her as she was their Guardian which he knew would bring him trouble in the long run. Since the rules were that if no one ran the Labyrinth, the Wish Away was to be turned Jareth knew Marinette would never leave.

As he left a thought came to him that made him smile. “ _ Who said she had to be turned into a Goblin? He needed a Queen anyway and his Queen needed to be a Fae like himself…” _

******************************************

Marinette smiled as the crash of thunder and lightning heralded Jareth’s arrival sending the citizens of Paris running as they looked for Stormy Weather.

“You summoned, my dear?” Jareth purred as he gathered Marinette into his arms. Jareth’s mismatched eyes shone with worry as he held the eighteen-year-old girl. 

“Yes, please send that pile to the underground. My parents no longer want me and honestly? I’m done trying to fix everything for everyone else.” Marinette’s voice was choked by the tears that were trailing slowly down her cheeks. 

“You know the rules of Wish Aways, my Mari. I’m going to bend the rules slightly this time though so with that in mind, I have to ask, do you wish to be changed into one of my subjects or my Queen?”

Marinette gazed into his eyes for a moment before murmuring the words that made his heart soar, “Your Queen, my love.”

***************************************

It took roughly six hours for all of Paris to know about the argument that had taken place in the bakery and that was before Nadja Chamack got hold of the story. Unfortunately for Tom and Sabine, who were only guilty of falling for the same stories as their daughters' classmates due to being overly stressed by the Bakery being so busy, Nadja had reported on the argument with each lie being debunked at the same time. It wasn’t long before Lila found herself persona non grata throughout Paris and banned from almost every well-known establishment in the rest of Europe after Adrien shared the recording on his twitter.

Alya and the rest of Marinette’s old classmates could only watch in horror as each of Lila’s lies were debunked on live TV. Rose and Mylene were almost inconsolable by the end of the broadcast. Soon Marinette’s phone was blowing up with texts and calls but as it was in one of the remaining piles in Marinette’s old room everything remained unanswered. It would take Sabine a month to finally confront her guilt and start sorting through the stuff that had been left behind. 

As for Marinette? Well, she was enjoying spending time with Jareth as his new queen so it was safe to say she had very few regrets with her new life. 


End file.
